Hachimenreirou Hakkyou
by Crimson Thought
Summary: A new enemy rises from old dead ashes. Co-authored by Chan Yoruyamatiha


A/n First chapter FINALLY up. Warning: Scenes of Drug usage rarely, and slight sexual references and lotsa violence/fighting. I Plan on this being long. Thanks to chan for the help and inspiration and Kihime for the love.

A city awake with evil intent and bustling activity. A perfect place for someone to get lost in his addictions and envelop his ideas and entertain desires. A place of inner-most ambition of any kind, and a home to everything that can be thought of.

He sat upon the worn roof of a high building over looking the streets below, the artificial glow of the city had become, to him, over time very beautiful in its own way. Beauty, to him, after all was everything that mattered. Thoughts raced at an impossible speed as new ideas and notions rose, swelled and then died again. Life seemed to be nothing more then a means to an end for him lately. He had one goal, and his goal superceded everything in the world to this man's existence. Training was done for the day, enough people had entertained his undying, newfound fighting spirit. 

At one time he was confused, and only loved things that mattered most to him, but after he lost everything his priorities had tended to take form. His focus, greatly improved, left his life revolving around one thing: His own needs, and his own needs revolved around his desire to gain what he sought after. Revenge? Perhaps, but in his own mind, he saw it as his ultimate goal: Inflicting pain.

Retreating down the steps into the entrails of the large apartment complex, he fumbled his keys in his hand and anticipated what he needed next. A need was one thing, but what he needed next was more of a passion, an uncontrolled lust. Relaxing in the safety of his own abode he commenced his daily activity he partook at the end of the day. 

Shifting over to an awkward machine, he flipped a few switches and watched a small graduated cylinder recycle a purple liquid and stir about. His eyes flashed with passion as he watched his formula prepare its self for his consumption.

Upon the completion of the liquid, he dispensed it into a small tube for transportation purposes, possibly distribution. He brought the small tube up to his eye and his mind raced with anticipation of what was to come. Pushing his elegant gold locks back from his face, and taking off the top half of his red gi, he outstretched his arm ready for the next plan of action. Taking a belt and tightening it around his bicep, he mused as he saw his veins protrude from his muscular arm. He took a moment to turn to a vanity mirror and admire himself. Long gold hair fell gracefully from his face, and his muscular body proved he'd been in many battles in his time on this earth. 

New black tattoo's engulfed his body. Starting off with the outline of his spine, making an external trace of every single vertebrae, the tattoo then crept around his collar bones on both sides and down his built chest. outlining his rib cage. the black tattoo's finished off around his torso with two symmetrical, evil serpents adorning each other with a ferocious snarl and exposing teeth. He inwardly commented on how beautiful he was. Moving his long golden hair out of the way once more, letting his bangs fall forward to grace upon his eyes, he looked downward at his red gi pants. Blood red and tattered at the bottom, they had seen many, many battles in the past as well. He finished his self admiration and shifted his attention once again to his arm, starting to turn a little red from the blood barely being concentrated through his veins. 

He took one deep sign and plunged a need into his forearm's main artery and pushed down on the plunger and allowed the viscious purple liquid to ransack his insides as he revelled in the pain and delight.

" Pain is such a beautiful thing. "

The purple liquid coincided with his adrenaline, creating a rush unknown to this world before. This was beauty to him. This was his newfound romance.

Feeling the hot energy build inside him he stood straight, posturing himself in front of the mirror looking once again at himself. Sadness, at first, consumed his train of thought and invaded his emotions, then replaced by vigor. The energy was growing up to its potential as he commented on finally getting the formula right. Just as he finished his thoughts the energy exploded within him, creating a volcano eruption that needed release. Dashing over to the window and leaping outside straight across the streets far below, he crashed hard into the wall parallel to his own, and broke the cement to keep himself attached to the wall. 

Feeling the energy swell inside him needing release, he opened his mouth to scream and energy expelled from his vocal chords adorning the sky with a beautiful purple and red hue. Energy started to mist from every fiber of his large frame and made a smokescreen around his aura. With the first wave of pure power being extolled by his emotions, he fell in love with the blast of energy soaring off into the night.

" So beautiful, so powerful. Hmmhmhmhahahhhahaha! "

Leaving his perch on the side of the building high above the city, he used his legs to propel himself back up to his roof where he once just was. A rush of power, tainted yet beautiful, coursed through his whole body, and his eyes grew darker and more ominous. After a few moments and letting the power plateau at a high level, he began to regain some sort of conscious thought. As his eyes shifted across the vast city, his thoughts began to swim again, but this time, intercepted by the intoxication in his body. Feeling dread and claustrophobia his mind began to cramp and his thoughts distorted and the purple liquid inside his body began to formulate his thoughts for him. Grabbing his head in agony he tried to ignore the pounding, resonating voice in his head. 

" Vega, vega, vega, VEGA, VegA, VEGa, vEgA, vEGa, VEGA! "

His mind reeled as his tried to fight off the insanity as much as he could, screaming into the dark night sky: 

" Stop it! STOP IT! I WILL OVERCOME YOU! "

Just as if given a command, the energy stopped its ascent and he began to come down, pleasurable once again and well worth the price he had just paid. Laughing, slightly ominously, he felt unstoppable now, as each day passed and he injected himself more with this energy, he grew stronger.

" Ever since my master has gone, you have kept me in care. Ever since I lost everything in the world, you have taken me in. I give my life in debt to you, my beautiful Psycho Energy. "

Vega began to formulate a plan in his head. He desired two things in life since Bison was killed and he was on his own again. One, was to take revenge on the man that killed his master, Ryu Hoshi, and the other, was to pursue his interest, Ken Masters. What kind of interest Vega had in Ken was unknown to anyone except Vega.

" It all comes into place soon, i've taken my time making sure everything will go just right, and now I see the window open with its arms, ready to take me into its vast beauty. "

Retreating back to his room for the second time that night, he felt tired, his energy had been long spent and tomorrow was a new day.

" more victims, and the first step of my motivation is put into play. Mmm, hahah, so very exquisite it is! "

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a luminescent night, the clouds bleeding their dark beauty into the open sky, high above the ground. The moon cast a majestic white light all around, illuminating the ground with its eventuating glow. Ryu's eyes glazed over as he lay in the pure grass on the ground staring directly up into the sky, as if face to face. Tonight his thoughts raced, as emotions ran high. 

He loved Sakura, but he felt the need to be alone to enjoy this moment. Nothing in life seemed greater, and he was at more peace now then he ever was before. His life had become so much better since she filled it with her prescence. Looking deep into the night, having the moon stare right back, everything felt comforting, even laying in the grass outside his dojo left him at ease, instead of on guard, as he normally was. He had finally, through her, learned how to ease his soul and enjoy life for what it was while still being able to protect himself and not be caught off guard. It was a nice feeling to lay there and let his thoughts drift in and out as they pleased.

Sakura awoke with a slight jolt as she realized, when she moved her hand over to Ryu's typical spot, that he was not there. Wearily standing up and rubbing the dizziness from her eyes, she let her feet fall heavily, as much as they could, while her small yet confident frame made its way through the darkness like it knew the twists and turns for years. Stopping short and looking out a window, she opened it to peer into the grass out behind the dojo. 

She saw Ryu laying in the grass not moving, concerned at first, she tried to locate his energy to make sure he was alright, and feeling that his ki was just fine, she allowed herself to relax. Wondering what he was doing out there at such an hour. " 2:12 in the morning.... " She slightly giggled, not loud enough to announce herself, and she quietly slipped out the window to pursue her interest with fervor, she had a plan in mind. 


End file.
